Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods
Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods (ドラゴンボールZ 神と神, Doragon Bōru Zetto: Kami to Kami; lit. "Dragon Ball Z: God and God") is the 14th Dragon Ball Z movie. It will premiere in Japanese theaters on March 30, 2013.Weekly Shōnen Jump #33, July 14, 2012 It is the first animated ''Dragon Ball'' movie in 17 years to have a theatrical release, the last being the tenth anniversary movie Dragon Ball: The Path to Power in 1996, which followed the first three Dragon Ball films and the thirteen Dragon Ball Z films. Summary The events of Battle of Gods take place several years after the titanic battle with Majin Buu, which determined the fate of the entire universe. Goku has come to King Kai's planet in order to train. Old Kai, Kibito Kai, and King Kai are telepathically discussing Bills' early awakening. While Goku is running with Bubbles, he notices King Kai is discussing something interesting and then learns about Bills, a God of Destruction tasked with maintaining balance in the universe. Goku says that he wants to battle Bills, and King Kai scolds him. Meanwhile in Bills' temple, the mysterious Whis is walking slowly with a serious look. Alarm bombs explode, but Bills still does not wake up. Whis tells him to get up now, as he cannot sleep-in another 15 years like he did before, and threatens to perform an "awakening song" if Bills does not get up now. Terrified, Bills gets up right away and slides down from his bed atop a floating rock. He is still cranky because he only got to sleep for 39 years this time, which is barely an afternoon nap. Whis points out that Bills was the one that set this as the time of his next awakening, and asks him why he even wanted to get up this early anyway. Bills, now cleaning his fur, says that he was concerned about something in this era... As he eats breakfast, Bills asks Whis if Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta while he was asleep. Whis confirms that he has, and not a trace of the planet remains. Bills is glad to hear this, as he did not care much for the people on that planet, particularly King Vegeta. He could have destroyed the planet himself, but it was so far away, and he did not want to bother. On the other hand, Bills does not like Frieza that much either, since he is evil and so very full of himself, and decides on destroying him next. However, Whis informs Bills that Frieza has already been defeated, by the Saiyan, Goku, who is otherwise known on Planet Vegeta as "Kakarot". While most of the Saiyans were destroyed, along with Planet Vegeta, a few survived and are living on other planets, including Prince Vegeta. Bills is surprised that anybody else could defeat Frieza, let alone a saiyan. Whis further explains that the surviving Saiyans have acquired the ability to transform into "Super Saiyans". That phrase rings a bell with Bills, but he cannot remember where. It then comes to him that he dreamed of fighting something awfully simular while sleeping: Super Saiyan God! He is convinced this must have been a prophetic dream. Umimpressed, Whis points out that Bills's "Prophetic Dreams" have been terribly unreliable in the past. To settle the matter Bills consults the Oracle Fish, asking her if 39 years earlier, the Oracle Fish foretold that a mighty opponent would appear before Bills. The Oracle Fish does not remember it, but Bills is convinced that it said so. Bills then tracks down the warrior who defeated Frieza, Goku. On King Kai's planet with Whis, the God of Destruction complains that the planet is so small, but Whis reminds him that he is the reason it is so small for destroying it when getting mad after losing at hide-and-seek. Bills questions Goku about the Super Saiyan God and Goku demonstrates the various Super Saiyan levels that he is capable of utilizing, but he has never heard the Super Saiyan God form. However, ecstatic over the new challenge, Goku does not heed King Kai's advice and battles Bills. Super Saiyan 3 Goku then engages Bills, but his attack is effortlessly blocked. Goku is then tossed and finally sent flying into the ground by a mere flick to the head. Now seemingly angry, Goku charges once again, but Bills repeatedly dodges and blocks Goku's attacks and even effortlessly evades a mighty punch that subsequently blows straight through King Kai's planet. Bills incredible speed then allows him to come up behind Goku, and he defeats him with a single carefree chop to the neck, rendering him unconscious and causing him to revert back to his base form. Disappointed by the subsequent lack of challenge, Bills departs in order to see if the Saiyan Prince Vegeta and the other Saiyans on Earth know more about the Super Saiyan God.[http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/movie/2013_dragonballz/introduction/ Dragon Ball 2013 official website, Introduction section] At Capsule Corporation, Bulma's birthday party is being held when the God of Destruction's arrival erupts the party. It appears that Vegeta already knows Bills: Vegeta was in a training session when King Kai contacted him about Bills, and he did not even join Bulma's party until he goes to try and warn everyone about Bills. However, when he arrives to warn his friends, Bills is already there, so Vegeta has to immediately start playing party-host instead. Vegeta musters all of his excitement and casts aside his pride to put the party's unannounced attendee in a good mood, while the Z Fighters and their friends are enjoying leisure activities;V-Jump, issue #3, 2013 Piccolo sings karaoke and a game of bingo is held with a pretty girl unveiling the prices, with one of them being a castle and another one being the complete set of Dragon Balls. Bulma just wanted to have a reason to see everyone and she has a special prize for the Bingo game, as she knew everyone would get together if she had a special prize.V-Jump, issue #5, 2013 Bulma says she is 38, but even Krillin is skeptical when he hears the number. The Pilaf Gang sneak into the party in order to steal the Dragon Balls, but Bulma does not recognize them because they have been turned into children; before the events of the film, they gathered all the Dragon Balls themselves and wished for youth, but Shenron made them a little too young. Bulma invites them to the party as a result. When Trunks claims that Mai is his girlfriend just to boast to Goten, everyone takes it seriously and Mai gets shy. When they ask how old she is, Mai says she is 41, making them laugh. Emperor Pilaf remembers when Great Ape Goku destroyed his castle when he sees Goten's hair is similar to that of Goku. A drunk Gohan appears as Great SaiyamanCinecon Walker, March 2013 and he asks Mai to shoot him. He snaps all the bullets with one finger, but one of them hits Videl's leg and another one hits Bills' forehead. While healing her, Dende notices that Videl is pregnant. Videl has been hiding the fact to surprise Gohan later, and Dende does not reveal it to the others yet. Bills, who was hit by a Stray Bullet, Decides to destroy Earth, saying "Before creation comes destruction" he charges up the attack. But Vegeta interrupts, saying that the Bingo Tournament is just beginning. Vegeta desperately does a song and dance about bingo, which convinces Bills and Whis to go on eating for a while longer. Others start to wonder why Vegeta is acting so strange. Bulma forgives the Pilaf trio's misbehavior and collects the Four-Star Ball from them for the tournament. As the others play bingo, Whis tells Bills that there is supposed to be some great custard pudding. In fact, Majin Buu is eating some now. Bills asks Buu for one and Whis asks for two, but Buu says he is going to eat them all himself. Bills cannot believe Buu will not share when he has so many, but Buu shouts back at him saying they are all his and proceeds to lick them all. Bills struggles with Buu over the pies, until Buu tries to turn him into candy. Vegeta Finally notices what is going on and curses himself for letting Bills out of his sight. It is too late: Bills finally snaps, saying he will destroy the Earth for this, and unleashes his power in a fit of rage. Mr. Buu rushes at Bills. sent flying off into a lake with a mere kai. Vegeta asks Bills to stop. But Roshi announces their attack. Android 18, Tien Shinhan and Piccolo attempt to fight Bills and the God of Destruction easily defeats them one after another. #18 is knocked out by a single elbow strike to the neck, Tien's attack is halted by a pair of chopsticks Bills pick up from a table, using them to catch his fist and toss him, and Piccolo is rendered unconscious from two swift pressure point strikes to the body by Bills' chopsticks. Bills then retrieves Buu from the lake, and meanwhile Gohan powers up and attacks Bills only to have his full-nelson reversed and his head slammed into Buu's. Gohan is then taken down by a heavy kick to the abdomen from Bills, and Buu is smashed back down into the lake. Goten and Trunks perform the Fusion Dance to form Gotenks, and attempt to fight Bills but he is quickly defeated as well. Vegeta decides to fight the God of Destruction on his own after the other Z Fighters have been defeated. Meanwhile, Whis enjoys sushi in a restaurant near Capsule Corporation, not even bothering to watch the battles unfold, and a motorcycle policewoman observes the battle at Capsule Corporation from a distance. Vegeta is ultimately defeated and has admitted defeat at this point, and Bills is about to finish off Vegeta, but then Bulma walks up and scolds Bills for ruining her birthday party, slapping him. The God of Destruction returns the favor right back and responds with a slap of his own, only his is much harder. Seeing his wife being beaten, Vegeta explodes in a fit of rage. He powers up, shouting "How dare you did that to my Bulmaaa!!!", and he starts knocking Bills around for a bit. Watching the battle, Master Roshi says in amazement Vegeta's power in that moment seems to have surpassed that of Goku. Vegeta's anger gives him incredible power, but as soon as his rampage is over, Bills is just fine and Vegeta once again accepts his and the planet's fate as Bills pokes vegeta in a forehead, knocking him and rendering him unconcious. It is revealed that Goku was there watching Vegeta's battle against Bills, and he did not intervene because he wanted to watch Bills in action in order to form some kind of strategy. Goku decides to use the Dragon Balls and ask Shenron how to reach the Super Saiyan God. He and his friends summon Shenron, and the dragon says that a Super Saiyan God once appeared on Planet Vegeta to stop evil Saiyans, but he failed because of the form's time limit. The dragon also reveals that they need the power of six pure-hearted Saiyans for one of them to reach the Super Saiyan God form. With Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks and Goten's help, Goku's power gets way bigger, but Piccolo says that rather than becoming a god he has just gathered up everyone's power and he can not win like that. After this failed first attempt at creating Super Saiyan God, Vegeta's younger brother is mentioned when Goku and his friends realize that they need a sixth Saiyan, but they do not know how to contact him. Goku eventually transforms into a Super Saiyan God, a form beyond even Super Saiyan 3,V-Jump, issue #4, 2013 thanks to the power of himself, Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks, Goten, and Pan from inside her mother, as she was not born yet, fulfilling the prophecy once stated by the Oracle Fish. Goku confronts Bills again and they wage an intense battle in space, right above planet Earth. The form gives Goku the power to resist Bills, but he reverts back to his regular Super Saiyan form due to the form's time limit. However, he learns the form's godlike feeling, which allows him to use Super Saiyan God power against Bills. Bills points out to Goku that Super Saiyan God's time limit ran out some time ago and that Goku did not notice because he was able to absorb Super Saiyan God power into his body while he was fighting. Bills says that because of this, Goku did not greatly power down even after returning to normal. Goku did not quite like Super Saiyan God because he could only reach that level of power with everyone else's help rather than on his own, so Goku feels contented becoming able to fight at a level not too far removed from Super Saiyan God all on his own. The two seem to be equally strong at some point, but Bills eventually wins when he uses his God of Destruction Super Energy Sphere. Goku stops Bills' energy sphere, barely holding it back, and the screen suddenly blacks out. Chi-Chi and Goku's friends appear in Goku's mind, then he briefly transforms to Super Saiyan God again and absorbs the energy ball. Goku gets exhausted, and Bills desides to stop the fight, only if Goku will say "I give up", Goku obliges and surrenders, saying he is no match for Bills, whose strength is just what you would expect from the best in the universe. Bills says that Goku now finally understands the ferocity of the God of Destruction. Still, he says Goku was plenty strong himself. In all of Bills's long history of fighting, Goku was the second strongest person he has ever fought. Goku laughs, but is curious why he is only number two. Bills says he has one more thing to tell him. Goku expects him to give up on destroying the Earth, but Bills says his principle is to not change his mind once he has decided on doing something. Actually Bills wanted to tell Goku about Whis. While Whis is Bills's attendant, he is also Bill's martial arts master. Goku cannot believe it. This must mean that the real strongest in the universe is... Whis? Bills continues, saying this world if the Seventh Universe. Bills explains that he is the God of Destruction for the Seventh Universe, but there are twelve universes in total. Goku cannot help but laugh at the prospect of there being even more incredible people. He finally collapses out of exhaustion and everyone panics, but Gohan confirms that he is still alive. Bills says he will destroy the Earth now, just as he promised. He fires off another fearsome-looking attack, which destroys... a small rock. Whis wonders why Bills only destroyed such a small part of the earth, and Bills responds that he seems to not any stamina left. He will just have to destroy the rest of Earth next time. Whis asks Goku if he would like to be the next God of Destruction after Bills dies, but Goku turns him down. Bills apologizes to Bulma for hitting her. Bulma says she would be glad for them to attend her next party, but only if they promise not to cause any trouble. Bills understands, though next time they had better make sure he gets to eat some custard pudding. Bulma promises she will prepare a bunch just for him, but he had better not say they taste bad. Bills says that if they do taste bad, he will destroy the earth for sure that time. Goku says if he tries, then they will just have to fight again. Bills and Whis bid everyone farewell and depart off to space From the Sacred World of the Kais, the Supreme Kais comment on Goku befriending the God of Destruction. After they return home, Bills tells Whis that both Goku and Vegeta might become formidable foes before long. Whis explains to Bills about soy sauce and wasabi, which he learned about while Bills was busy fighting. Bills tries some of the wasabi, which turns his face red and he shoots up into the air in exttreme pain. Whis rushes over and karate chops Bills to put him to sleep for another three years, but then tells Bills to brush his teeth before going to bed. On Earth, while Bulma's birthday party continue, Vegeta says that he will be Super Saiyan God next time. When Goku reveals that he was on Earth watching the battles, he says that Vegeta became an incredible Super Saiyan back when Bills slapped Bulma and even jokes that they should just have their enemy hit Bulma the next time they are up against some nasty opponent, only for Bulma to slap Goku. Goku needles Vegeta about shouting "How dare you did that to my Bulmaaa!!!" when defending her against Bills, and Vegeta denies that he said such a thing. Piccolo then says that Goku must have been watching back during that fight, and everyone gets mad at Goku for not helping out then. Oolong, upon hearing this, jumps on Goku yelling at him about their lives being in such grave danger. Goku says he wanted to scout out Bills to try and form a strategy, but ultimately it did not help at all. Vegata tells Bulma to slap him again, which she agrees to do with pleasure. Goku starts crawling away as Bulma winds up... Development and production history The scripwriter Yūsuke Watanabe originally thought of the main villain Bills as a very bad guy who infects people with evil and who was the one who made the Saiyan race ruthless.Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods official guide, 2013 In accordance to the original concept for this character, his name in Japanese, Birusu (ビルス), is a pun on "virus" (ビールス; German pronunciation). Like Bills, Whis' name in Japanese, Uisu (ウイス), is a pun on "virus" (ウイルス; Latin pronunciation); while Bills was named by Yūsuke Watanabe, Whis was named by the series' original author Akira Toriyama. Yūsuke Watanabe interview, GetNavi, March 2013 According to an interview with the Battle of Gods character designer, Tadayoshi Yamamuro, Bills originally looked like a lizard, but Toriyama changed his design entirely.[[Tadayoshi Yamamuro] interview, okstars.okwave.jp] Also, Yamamuru original concept for Super Saiyan God had the form wearing a cloak. Toriyama came up with a picture of Super Saiyan God that was completely different than Yamamuro's own initial muscular, cloaked design. They went back and forth like this a bit before settling on the final design. The film was first announced on July 2012, in the 33rd issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump. Early in July, the official website for the magazine had already opened a "D" teaser page with a countdown to a "surprise" on Saturday, July 14, release date of the 33rd issue. On July 14, the countdown site and official websites were changed to show Shenron appearing and then disappearing, revealing some minor information of the upcoming film; this includes the premiere date, staff information, and companies involved in the production (Fox International Productions Japan, Shueisha, Fuji TV, Toei Animation, Bandai, Bandai Namco Games, and Bird Studio). Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, and Shenron appear on the first promotional arts shown and the tagline revealed is The best, begins (最強、始動, Saikyō, Shidō), followed by "The world has eagerly-awaited. It's the most exciting like never before..." (全人類待望。かつてない興奮へー, Zen jinrui taibō. Katsute nai kōfune). The official website also announced a comment by Akira Toriyama about the movie printed in Weekly Shōnen Jump #33: the Dragon Ball series creator notes that the adaptation will mark the first time he has been so deeply involved in the production of an anime, in this case as early as the screenwriting stages. Toriyama also says that the film will retain the atmosphere of the original while adding small amounts of "modern flavor." Toei Animation released a press statement on July 17, 2012: On July 21, 2012, a short teaser trailer announcing the film was shown at the Saikyō V-Jump Festa: the camera drives through a rocky area towards Goku, who is standing on a rocky mountain. At the end, a close on Goku's face shows him smiling. Both Toriyama's comment and the teaser trailer were added to the official website in August 2012. The funding of this movie costs ¥50 million ($636,000 USD) received by Toei from the Agency for Cultural Affairs (Bunka-cho) as part of the non-profit organization UNIJAPAN’s “Co-production Certification Program”. Of the four films awarded funding support, this movie was the only animated film to receive such an honor due to its “enduring international popularity” and its production collaboration with Fox."New Dragon Ball Z Film Gets 50 million Yen Support from Japanese Government", crunchyroll.com During the 30th Prize Fair, which took place in Tokyo on November 7, 2012, Bandai showcased some of their new ''Dragon Ball figures for winter 2012, as well their World Collectable Figure line produced in conjunction with the 2013 movie. This latter covers characters that make an appearance in the 2013 movie: along with Vegeta and Super Saiyan 3 Goku, the three members of the Pilaf Gang were among the figures revealed. Those who pre-ordered a ticket to the movie also get a set of three Dragon Ball pens, with Set A including the Six-Star (pink), Seven-Star (orange), and One-Star balls (black) and Set B including the Two-Star (purple), Five-Star (green), and Three-Star balls (light blue). Buying pre-sale tickets gets a special QR code for use with Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission (adding a boss battle against the God of Destruction Bills), a Dragon Ball Heroes theatrical limited-edition card, and the Four-Star Ball pen (red) and a Dragon Radar case to store all seven pens given at the theater.Weekly Shōnen Jump, first February 2013 issue With the movie title revealed on November 2012, a special pre-sale Collaboration Ticket with the One Piece Z movie was made to commemorate the release of the two films. The dual-ticket good for both films has a special new illustration by both Eiichirō Oda (author of One Piece) and Akira Toriyama. Limited to 8,989 across Japan, the tickets went on sale on November 23, 2012, for ¥2,600 ($31.51 USD) apiece. Also, pre-sale tickets packed with special limited-edition items were sold in the Lawson and Mini Stop convenience-store chains: one pack included a Son Goku Mascot Ballpoint Pen for ¥2,160 (high school and up), ¥1,660 (age 3 to junior high), or ¥2,860 (parent-child pairs) and the other included a Shenron Room Light for ¥7,000 (high school and up), ¥6,500 (age 3 to junior high), or ¥7,700 (parent and child pair). The film poster and the two new characters' names and Japanese voice actors were officially revealed on November 29, 2012, on Weekly Shōnen Jump scans. The film poster displays Super Saiyan Goku combating the God of Destruction Bills, with the mysterious Whis floating showered in light in the background. Various returning characters are also featured on the poster (Mr. Satan, Mr. Buu, Videl, the shrunken Pilaf Gang, Super Saiyan Goten, Super Saiyan Gohan, Super Saiyan Vegeta, Super Saiyan Trunks, Bulma, Piccolo, Tien Shinhan, Krillin, Yamcha and Puar). The first real trailer for the film was aired on Fuji TV on December 7, 2012, in the morning news/magazine show Mezamashi TV, as Toei started showing it at movie theaters. A 30 minute Battle of Gods discussion panel was held at Jump Festa 2013; on the Jump Super Stage, on December 22, 2012. Along with the voice actors Masako Nozawa, Mayumi Tanaka, Toshio Furukawa, the film director Masahiro Hosoda, editor-in-chief Akio Iyoku, and Toei Animation producer Gyarmath Bogdan took part at the discussion which was overseen by former YBS TV announcer Mariko Nakagomi. Masako Nozawa read out a letter from Akira Toriyama saying he tried hard as personal revenge for the live-action film which was bad, and that he and the scriptwriters reworked the story a bunch of times. The character images Toriyama drew for the movie were displayed; he drew Android 18 with purple hair instead of blonde and he had to have this pointed out to him, he also forgot what Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan 3 were and he was assuming that Super Saiyan 2 was something with long hair while he was making a sketch. As part of a collaboration with the Japanese J-League Division 1 football team Albirex Niigata, a special poster unveiled on the official Battle of Gods website in February 20, 2013, was displayed across Niigata Prefecture in promotion of their match on March 3, 2013, with the defending J-League Division 1 champions Sanfrecce Hiroshima. The poster is based on the official Battle of Gods poster, with the movie characters replaced by the football team's players: the figure in the background replacing Whis is the team's manager Masaaki Yanagishita, Bills has been replaced by the Sanfrecce Hiroshima goalkeeper Shūsaku Nishikawa, and Goku is replaced by the team's forward Bruno Lopes. In addition, all supporters at the match were emblazoned in orange, Goku made an "appearance" at the stadium, and the Dragon Ball Z theme song was used to rouse even more support. A team spokesman, along with the team's forwards Bruno Lopes and Tatsuya Tanaka, released comments about the collaboration and their adoration for the Dragon Ball series; Bruno Lopes, who is originally from Brazil and a noted big fan of the series, said that the series is still very popular in his homeland, so he is really happy and touched to be involved with it in Japan. "Battle of Gods SD", a special Dragon Ball SD chapter based on the early part of the film, was published in Saikyō Jump on March 4, 2013. A live greeting by castmembers, followed by a preview screening of the film took place across Japan on Tuesday, March 12, 2013, with a limited number of attendees determined from a Jump lottery. The lottery tickets were included in 22 different Shueisha magazines (including Weekly Shōnen Jump, V-Jump, Jump SQ, and Ultra Jump) and 884 pairs (1768 people) were invited. There were five screenings, all the same day and at 6:30 p.m: Shinjuku Wald 9 cinema in Tokyo (428 people), Umeda Burg 7 theater in Osaka (440 people), 109 Cinemas in Nagoya (256 people), T-Joy Hakata in Fukuoka (322 people), and Sapporo Cinema Frontier in Sapporo (322 people).Weekly Young Jump, issue #5/6, 2013 The special cast greeting at the Tokyo venue was beamed live to the other location before the screening. A second preview screening of the entire film, called "Tenkaichi Preview", took place at the Differ Ariake indoor sporting arena in Tokyo on March 16, 2013: the special event included an on-stage greeting with the special guests Masako Nozawa, the band FLOW, and a few others. The 250 pairs (500 people) invited to this second screening were determined with lottery tickets included in V-Jump, Weekly Jump, and Saikyō Jump, as well as 50 sets (100 tickets) given away to those that spend ¥10,500 (~$110) or more at the 109MEN'S clothing store in Tokyo from February 22, 2013 to March 3, 2013, with the winners randomly chosen (online purchases were also eligible to win tickets by entering the promo code "DBZ" at checkout, although only 10 of the 100 allotted tickets went toward purchases made online). Battle of Gods is also the first-ever Japanese film to be screened at IMAX Digital Theaters, screening at all 16 IMAX Digital Theater locations across Japan.[http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/movie/2013_dragonballz/imax/ Dragon Ball 2013 official website, IMAX Digital Theater section] Cast Staff *'Original Author': Akira Toriyama *'Scenario': Yūsuke Watanabe *'Director': Masahiro Hosoda *'Music': Norihito Sumitomo *'Character design and animation director': Tadayoshi Yamamuro *'Art Director': Hiroshi Katō *'Color design': Teppei Horita *'Special Effects': Nao Ōta *'CG Director': Naoki Miyahara *'Production Supervisor': Kazumi Fujioka *'Production': Gyarmath Bogdan (Toei Animation) Music *Trailer Music: **Immediate Music - Conquest of Kingdoms (Epic Choral Action #1 - composed by Yoav Goren) - Teaser trailer **Immediate - Emergence of Empires (Trailerhead: Saga (based on "Rising Empires" from Themes for Orchestra & Choir 2: Abbey Road) - composed by Yoav Goren) - Trailer *Opening Theme (OP): "Cha-La Head-Cha-La" (FLOW version)FLOW official website[http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/movie/2013_dragonballz/news/02.html Dragon Ball 2013 official website, News section] *Insertion Song (IN): "HERO - Song of Hope" by FLOW Trivia *The film features the special guest voices Kaori Matsumoto (olympic gold-medalist judoka) and Shōko Nakagawa (gravure idol/singer/TV-personality). The Fuji TV announcer Shinichi Karube also has a part in the movie."Battle of Gods" Mezamashi TV Promotion *The second trailer for the film and scans show Gohan as a Super Saiyan when he attacks Bills, but the actual film shows Gohan in his Ultimate state during those scenes. However, Gohan indeed appears as a Super Saiyan in the film, but only when the Saiyans gather their energy for Goku to turn Super Saiyan God. Gallery Screenshots Characters Promotional material References External links *[http://shonenjump.com/j/countdown/ Shōnen Jump countdown page] *[http://www.dragonball2013.com Dragon Ball 2013 official website] *[http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/movie/2013_dragonballz/ Toei Animation's Dragon Ball 2013 official page] *[http://plaza.rakuten.co.jp/heisei7/diary/201301180007/ Battle of Gods merchandising at plaza.rakuten.co.jp] es:Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de los Dioses ca:Bola de Drac Z: La Batalla dels Déus Category:Films Category:Dragon Ball Z films